It was worth it
by alongthedistance
Summary: "Teru teru bozu is right, as always! Juvia won't give up on Gray-sama!" And then she received a dark blossom. Submission for Gruvia Week prompt day three: Bloom.


**A/N: Hi! We are myentropicmess and worshiperofunknownstories and this is our second contribution for Gruvia Week. We hope you'll enjoy it! ^^**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, they belong to Mashima sensei! :) **

Juvia slowly closed her eyes as soon as she stepped into her bedroom. She pressed her back against the door and let herself fall to a floor which coldness couldn't be compared to the one she was feeling in her heart at that moment. Her dark blue gaze travelled through the hundreds of Gray's plushies she had all over her room. However, her eyes locked in the only different doll in the room. The teruterubozu. The one that always accompanied her in the rainy days. The piece of fabric that always gave her the strength to go on. The same sunny doll she was wearing the day she fought the ice mage. The sunny doll of the hope. "Teruterubozu is right, as always! Juvia won't give up on Gray-sama!" And then, just like that, she smiled. A bright smile, full of joy.

Later, Juvia went to the big living room of Fairy Hills, where Levy, Erza, Mirajane and Lucy were chatting as they sat on the comfortable couches. As she entered the room, Mirajane brought a big box, well wrapped, and gave it to her.

"Hey, Juvia! How are you? Somebody left this package for you and we were waiting for you to open it. I'm so excited!" Mirajane said.

"Oh! Juvia wonders who could left this to her," Juvia said. "And hi, Lucy-san! Long time no see! I'm happy to see you!"

"Thank you! I missed this reunions and I thought that it could be a good idea to make you a visit to prepare ourselves for the Festival! Now, open the box, I'm intrigued!" Lucy added, clapping her hands cheerfully.

Juvia sat on one of the couches and opened the box. As she lifted the top, she saw in there a beautiful white kimono with a flowery pattern and a dark flower. Who would give this to her? Maybe Gray-sama changed his opinion? She imagined herself going to the festival with him, grabbing his arm and watching the fireworks. But, he said no, and she didn't think he changed his opinion. Maybe this was Lyon-sama doing, and, even if he was always nice to her, she would feel like she was betraying her loved one.

"Oh, what's that? Gray gave it to you? I knew that he would ask you to go with him. He sometimes seems cold as an ice, but he definitely likes you!" Lucy said.

"That isn't possible. Gray-sama said he didn't want to go to the festival with her, so she won't go this year," Juvia replied as she looked to her feet.

"But, Juvia… It's going to be fun and spectacular! Besides… there's nothing better than a festival for love to arrive," Mirajane replied with dreamy eyes. "Imagine! The fireworks in the night, accompanied with the fall of the delicate sakura leaves."

"Don't forget about the food stands, this year many bakeries will be there," Erza said. "We will enjoy the festival with our nakamas and some strawberry cake!"

"Gray-sama will be there," she said as her azure eyes lit up. "But Juvia doesn't want to annoy him with her presence and, anyway, Juvia is certain that it was Lyon-sama the one that send this to her."

"Lyon? Is he still sending you letters, Juvia?" Lucy asked to her friend.

"What letters?" the other girls asked.

"No, Lucy-san," Juvia sighed."After we met, Lyon-sama started to send some letters to ask about how she was, also about the guild and even about Gray-sama, but Juvia asked him to stop. She felt weird talking to Lyon-sama like that and also, people would take a dim view of it," she answered.

"So, how do you know it was him? You can't even be certain that he's coming. Margaret Town is far and they would probably have their own festival," Levy pointed.

"Lyon-sama used a lachrima to call Juvia and tell her that he was coming and that he expected to see her there. That's why Juvia can't go. She doesn't want Lyon-sama to get the wrong idea."

Juvia stood up as a gently way to end the conversation. She helped her friends to get dressed and do their hairs and she also put on the floral kimono to please them, but she completely refused to put the dark bloom in her hair. She felt it was too delicate, an extremely personal present, and to be honest also because it wasn't Gray the one that gave it to her.

After the reunion she had with her friends, Juvia went to her room. She left the box and placed the flower on her bed and went to see herself on the mirror. She felt like a princess dressed on that kimono, which fitted perfectly her eyes and hair color. But even if she liked it, she couldn't avoid feeling that it was a reminder that she wasn't going to go to the festival with her loved one. Lucy, Mirajane and Erza were surely going to meet after with their partners in order to have a night to remember and she was going to stay at home. She was happy for them, but also felt a bit of envy. Why couldn't she also share this night with him? What had Juvia done wrong?

As she heard the sound of fireworks in the distance, she turned around and sat on her bed. So, Gray-sama wasn't coming to the Festival, after all. She is not surprised, because he was a man of his word, even if she was hoping that this case was an exception. But, if she was expecting this, why was she feeling disappointed?

Juvia felt how tears went to her eyes and she picked one of her Gray pushies and embraced it. After that, she lay on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Ah, Gray-sama… Juvia is so confused. One day you open up to Juvia and make her think you love her, and another you reject her. Juvia doesn't know what to do. I wish you could appear on Juvia's door and we could enjoy the Festival together…"

All of the sudden, while she was saying those words, someone knocked on her door. Who could it be? Probably it was Lyon-sama, and she was not in mood to talk to him. As she was going to change her position on her bed, she heard a voice she knew very well.

"Juvia, aren't you going to open the door?"

As she heard her loved one's voice, she automatically left the plushie on the bed and went to open the door. Right after that, Gray entered the room and closed the door. He was wearing a dark kimono, which suited him very well and Juvia looked at him stunned. Later, Juvia approached to him.

"Ahhh! Gray-sama! Juvia was sad because…," before she could finish the sentence, the ice mage tenderly placed his hand on her mouth to end his blabbering.

She blinked in surprise. What was Gray doing? However, she enjoyed the electricity flowing through her lips due to Gray's soft skin. He lifted his hand straight to his mouth, asking her in silence to hush.

"You're not wearing the flower I sent," he murmured.

Juvia, bewildered, opened her eyes, which deviated to her bed, and gasped. Her lips rubbed Gray's hand, tickling him. Then, he walked towards the bed. She was about to start talking again, but with a relaxed gesture from the ice mage made her stay silent.

"I always believed dark blue would look nice on your hair," Gray said while picking up the obscure blossom.

"It's Gray-sama's colour" she whispered.

He approached her, making her blush, and slowly touched a blue lock that escaped from her bun to put it behind her ear. After that, he caressed her hair and put the flower on it.

They stayed just like that for a moment, quietly staring at each other, speechless. Suddenly, without breaking the silence, he held the water mage's hand and addressed her to the window of her bedroom, from where the fireworks could be seen.

"Sorry for make you wait",he said, as he caressed her hand.

"Don't worry, Gray-sama. It was worth it. You have made Juvia very happy," she said as she tilted her head to put it on the crook of his neck.


End file.
